Bogo's Daughter
by DodgerTheJollyRoger
Summary: Judy has Just figured out that se has feelings for Nick, but a certain Ex-Girlfriend shows up and ruins Judy's Perfect plan. What will she do? Rated M as erotic scenes will be found throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bogo's Daughter.**_

 **Hey guys, this story will be not as loved as some of my other story's but it will still be updated regularly. Also the Story name will be revealed as why it is what it is (If that makes sense) in some later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Wednesday.**

Judy's love life was, to put it simply, dead.

That's why, at the moment, she was freaking out.

Just a couple of hours ago she came to the fact that she _loved_ Nick, well not loved, yet. She at least liked him or felt attracted towards him. The jokes, the charm, the wack fashion he always has and that sly smile he always has plastered on his muzzle, she could stare at it all day if she wante-.

She snapped out of her doe eyed daze.

Right now she was in her apartment with her head in her hands, looking at the wooden floor and was thinking about what she was going to do about her new revelation.

She had always been one to pursue her goals, not stand around and wait for things to come to her. That was another thing she liked about Nick, he would roll with the punches and always end up the winner in the situation.

She tried to stop thinking about him, and how he had changed throughout his time spent at the academy. At the summer party he had taken his shirt off to get in the pool, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him all day. He had, _Perfect ,_ abs.

She snapped out of her daze as she realized she was drooling. God, she was worse than some of her sisters.

She also realized that there was a loud buzzing coming from her desk.

She looked down to see a picture of both of her parents smiling happily up at her, She picked it up with a groan and clicked the green accept button.

"Hey, mom and dad" She said with fake cheer.

"Hey sweetie" Her dad said.

"Hey hon" Her mum said.

She heard in the background someone shouting for Stu.

"Well, it was nice for the little chat but they need me" He said and gave Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"How's work going?" Bonnie asked.

"It's going great mom, How's the farm?" She asked back.

"It's going great sweetie, how's that fox fellow, Nick?" She asked.

Judy blushed and coughed.

"He's great- Doing great! I mean, ha-ha" She lamely covered up.

"That's good bun, and you two have been hanging out?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

She blushed again.

"Yeah, he takes me out to movies, surprises me with food at work, and before work, he always knows how to cheer me up" She said staring off into space.

"Oh really? He seems like he treats you well" Her mother said.

"Yeah, he really does" She said getting lost in her thoughts about Nick.

"And what do you think of him, Judy?" Bonnie said quietly, Judy as Bonnie's daughter never had much interest in boys when she was young, instead going for he dreams and ignoring boys completely. If Judy had feeling's for someone she was going to dig and find out about them.

"Yeah, he's _Perfect._ He acts like an ass but he is nice, deep down. And that tail of his. So _fluffy_ and the way it moves" She sighed like a 13 year old in love and continued to stare off into space.

Bonnies already had a plan in her head and it was a good one.

"What do you say, Nick and you come down to the family reunion, next week" She said with a devilish smirk on her muzzle.

"Oh, yeah mum in sure he would love to go" Judy said.

"Alright see you then!" Bonnie said and hung up.

Judy realized what she had just done and groaned. She would have to convince Nick to come, and take days off work, because her family reunions weren't exactly short.

She went to bed with a smile on her face though, she would get to spend a week with Nick in her home town.

She eventually drifted off into sleep.

 **Friday.**

Nick groaned as he woke. Twisting and stretching to pop several bones in his sore body. He got up to take a shower and stubbed his toe on something.

He looked down to see a half packed suitcase. He remembered Judy pestering him about her family reunion that they were leaving for, _Today._

His mind went on overdrive as he rapidly stuffed everything he needed into his suitcase and pulled it after him into the lounge room.

He left it there and went to have a shower and look presentable, This was his first time meeting Judy's parents other than their brief meeting at the Gazelle concert, and he didn't want to make a bad impression.

After his shower he stopped to look in the mirror to admire himself, He really had bulked up during the vigorous training at the ZPA. He flexed, clicked his tongue at himself and went to stand in front of his fur drier.

After his fur was dried and puffed out, he tamed it with a fur brush, and sprayed some cologne of himself before going to get dressed. Instead of his normal combo of his green Pawiian shirt, purple tie and grey slacks. He had selected some black jeans that he hadn't worn since his roaring twenties, a white V-neck shirt and a bomber jacket. He wasn't going to lie, he looked really, really good. He also wasn't going to lie twice and not say that he got the idea off Clawhauser.

He checked his pockets for is keys and phone, and set off with his luggage.

 **Judy.**

She had just got out of her Zoober and was walking up to the ticket booth on the train when she saw, _Him._ He was absolutely gorgeous. Gone was his ugly choices of clothes and stood a trendy outfit, and his fur shimmered in the sunlight.

She felt a blush rush up her neck and she almost was stepped on by a rhino because she had stopped.

While she walked up to him, she relooked over her outfit, It was a long, comfortable violet shirt that left one of her shoulders exposed. She also had a pair of form fitting black leggings with her.

She felt underdressed and fought the urge to go change.

"Hi Nick!" She said with bubbliness in her voice.

He turned and she swore she felt time slow down, the sunlight hit his face perfectly, she could see his perfectly chiselled jawline, his cheekbones that looked so nice with his emerald green eyes, the exact eyes which were looking at her with warmth right now.

"Oh come on Carrots I can't look that good" he said.

' _Yes you really do'_ She thought.

"Wha- what?" she actually said.

"I said are you ready to go through?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" She stammered.

She followed behind him and couldn't help but stare at his butt and tail. She bit her lip nervously and looked around to see if anyone was watching he watch Nick.

In that time they reached the ticket booth and Judy ran straight into Nick. God she was acting love sick.

When she ran into him, she dropped her bags to brace herself and grabbed his tail, _Oh gods,_ She thought and her paws held the fluffiest thing that had ever been created. She didn't even fell herself run a hand down the underside of his tail.

"Woah, Woah there Carrots!" Nick said as blots of pleasure shot up his spine.

"Huh, OH! Nick I'm so sorry, it's just your tail, its-uh-really fluffy-and-i-didn't-mean-to-it's-just-I've-never-felt-anything-fluffier-and-I-couldn't-help-myslef-sorry!" She shot out in the span of only a few seconds.

Nick blushed at the complement for his tail and turned just leant down to pick Judy's bag up.

"It's okay Fluff, just remember a foxes tail is pretty sensitive" He warned.

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled to herself trying to conceal a blush forming on her face.

"Oh, is someone flustered?" He cooed towards her while he handed her, her bags.

She giggled and took her bags from him.

' _Out Of City Loop Is Now Arriving, running express to BunnyBurrow and stopping all stations through Derrbrooke County'_

"Well Fluff, this is us" Nick said and picked his bag up and started to walk towards the train.

Judy Noticed some glances that were being thrown his way be certain females and she felt a spring of jealousy erupt in her.

She shook her head jogged a little to keep up.

When they Boarded the train and were surprised to find it mostly empty, except for a sleeping tiger at one end of the train.

"Well we got the whole place to ourselves for the next, what? 4 or 5 hours?" He said.

"We sure do! And while we're on the train we could take a look at the case Bogo sent us-" She was interrupted by an annoying loud yawn.

"Yeah sure, we could do that. Or we could Take a nap on the way there" He said while moving to the end of the carriage.

She couldn't help but let her eyes drift to Nicks tail as it swept the ground and was stuck in a trance.

"Eyes up here Carrots" He said while smirking.

"Huh! Oh, Yeah heh" She said, Blushing.

"Look, if you want to touch it, you could ask politely, instead of running into me and running your fluffy wittle paws through it" He said in a mocking Baby tone.

"Really?" She asked with hope shining in her amethyst pools.

He burst out laughing and slapped his knees while holding his gut.

"Sure Carrots, sure" He said while letting a giggle escape his mouth.

She did a little binky, which he couldn't see, in joy as she bounded after him. They reached their seats and put their luggage under the seats, before sitting down on them.

Nick pulled out his phone and set an alarm so he wouldn't miss his stop and rested his body against the wall of the train beside him and closed his eyes.

He felt the seat jiggle a little bit, then jiggle a bit more, and a bit more, but before the jiggling could continue he opened his eyes and spied Judy moving around in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"You aright there Fluff?" He asked.

"Oh, Yeah I'm just trying to get comfortable" She said while moving.

"How about you lean on the big warm fox?" He said while opening his arms. She hesitated and looked up at his eyes and then back at his side again.

"Aw, come on Carrots, I don't bite" He said while a smirk played across his Muzzle.

She still hesitated and looked around for a bit while biting her cheek.

"I'll let you use my tail as a blanket" He added with a cheeky dog smile.

In an instant she was snuggled up against him and had her arms around his middle and clung to his stomach. She looked up at him with those big hopeful eyes again.

"Tail?" she asked a one word question.

He chuckled and slowly let his tail curl around her. She grabbed it and Nick let out a squeak of surprise before Judy cuddled it and nuzzled it affectionately. Nick blushed as pleasure shot up his tail from being handled and he relaxed into his seat and put his arm around Judy.

Before long they were both asleep In each other's arms and were snoring away waiting to arrive at BunnyBurrow.

Nick awoke to his phones alarm going off and quickly turned it off. He went to stretch but felt a small weight weighing him down.

He looked down to see Judy, the most adorable sight he had ever seen. She was snoring quietly and had her mouth open drooling on his Jacket. He sighed and decided to let her sleep and decided to take his jacket off later when he arrived so he didn't have rabbit drool on his outfit.

He looked up to see that he had 15 minutes until they were at BunnyBurrow, He spent that 15 minutes on his phone.

He heard a feminine robotic voice sound over the sound system.

' _Now arriving at BunnyBurrow'_

Judy shook awake and looked around for a bit before letting out, no doubt the cutest yawn he had ever seen in his life. She Puffed her chest out and spread her arms out wide before opening her mouth at a massive angle that showed the tips of her large buck teeth and letting out a small _eep._

Nick could feel himself melting from her cuteness.

"Nick, why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't with you looking as cute and as comfortable as you were snuggled up against the big bad fox" He teased.

She smiled before she spotted the drool she had left on his jacket.

"Oh, Nick I'm sorry!" She said with a blush, looking for something to wipe the drool off with.

"Don't sweat it" He said while he took off his jacket, when he did his white undershirt lifted up to reveal his toned abs.

She silently gasped and waited for him to finally take his jacket off and slide his shirt down his body. She could get used to this all week, she would defiantly have to take him swimming she thought.

"Well, we should go" He stated while picking his bags up.

"Yeah, yeah we really should"

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, so this is another story I had wanted to write for a while now, but don't worry this is lesser priority than my others. Also the story title is related to what happens later on in the story.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bogo's Daughter 2**

Nick and Judy had just walked off the train and onto the platform. Nick scoffed and looked around at the rural place.

"This is where you spent the majority of your childhood?" He asked, trying to hold in a chuckle.

The entire place looked like a massive toy set, the stations were obviously carrot – themed and Nick could probably jump and hit his head on the ceilings. He couldn't imagine what it is like for some of the taller mammals back in Zootopia.

"Yes, Yes it is" She said with pride in her voice.

"Well, it looks, cosy" He stated, trying to hold in a fit of giggles that were dangerously close to escaping.

"Yeah" She said looking like she was going to doze off, again.

"Alright, we should get going" He said, trying to hint that they should get to bed. It was only about 6 but they were both tired and wanted to sleep.

"Who is picking you up again?" Nick asked.

"Just some of my siblings in the farm truck" She said.

As she said it she spotted the exact truck she took into Zootopia and waved to it.

"There it is! Come on Nick!" She said as she jogged towards it.

He plastered his most charming smile and jogged with her towards the truck.

As Judy neared, an identical Judy jumped out of the truck and walked towards her, Nick stopped in his tracks and observed them, the other Judy was slightly shorter and more curvier, while Judy was leaner and more athletic, she also had a green set of eyes.

He continued his slow jog towards them and saw another set of rabbits walk out, a brown buck with a small white doe in his arms walked out. He was taller than both Judy's and had white highlights coloured over his body. The small doe was covered in head to toe white fur and was snoozing away quietly.

As he finally arrived he heard Judy start introducing him.

"Jessica, this is Nick" She said, pointing to the other Judy.

He held his hand out to her and gave her a charming smile, but she grabbed his paw and hauled him into a tight hug.

"Woah there Jessica, at least let Nick meet everyone" Judy said with agitation in her voice, Jessica was a huge flirt with everyone she met, and she didn't think she would make an exception with Nick.

"And that's Jason" she said with a huge smile, Jason was one of her best friends in her family, when everyone else would make fun of her, he would be there for her.

"It's nice to meet you" he said in a light, slightly feminine voice.

He shook his hand and offered him another one of his charming smiles.

"And the little one is Cotton" She said, again with another huge smile, Cotton, like Judy wanted to be a police officer when she is older but is a little too small to be dreaming yet.

As if on cue, Cotton yawned and stretched in Jason's arms.

"Aunt Judy?" She asked.

"Yeah Cotton?" She replied.

"I'm Hungry" She said, which the group burst out in to a fit of giggles at.

"Well I guess that means we should be heading back I guess" Judy said, the whole group agreed at that.

"Hey Judy, you can sit in the front if you want" Jessica said with a sweet smile.

"Really? Why-" She cut herself short as she remembered that there was only 4 seats, which means Jessica would be in the back with Nick.

"Nah, you can take it if you want, me and Nick have got work to discuss anyway" Judy said shooting a glare at Jessica before hopping into the truck, Nick had trouble getting in but he made it work.

Cotton was handed over to Judy, and they started talking about Judy's police work.

"Hey Aunt, who's he?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"That's my partner!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh, so you two are like mom and dad?" She asked, he eyes shining.

Judy felt her ears co crimson before she answered.

"No! No, we are just partners for work" Judy tried to cover up, Lucky for her it seemed to work.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked, again her eyes shining with hope.

"Of course you can sweetie" Judy answered cheerfully.

She reached under Cottons arms and she lifted the small doe off her own lap and onto Nicks. He let out a squeak of surprise and looked down to see two huge eyes looking up into his own.

"Are you a fox?" She asked.

"That I am" He answered with a smile.

"Your pretty" She said and tugged on his white shirt.

"Why thank you, Cotton, was it?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded and her ears flapped up and down, along with her head.

"And what are you going to be when you grow up?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be a cop, Like Aunt Judy!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Well if you do good in school, and work hard, I'm sure you'll be able to become one" He said with a warm smile.

He heard a few 'awww's' form the front and chuckled, tail flopped up and down on the seat happily nest to him.

She looked at it with huge, eager eyes.

"Can I touch your tail?" She asked.

"Of course you can, at least you asked" He said shooting a glance to Judy, who hid behind her ears.

"And who may have touched you tail without permission?" Jason asked from the front.

"I'll give you a clue, she's in this car and she's a doe" Nick said with a smirk.

Jessica and Jason Burst out laughing, all the while Judy turned another colour of red.

Cotton, however was getting impatient and was leaning out of Nick's lap to try to grab his tail, so he just moved it over to her.

"And how do you plead Judy?" Jason asked.

"Guilty or innocent?" Jessica Asked straight after Jason.

"It's not my fault his tail is so damn fluffy" She mumbled behind her drooping ears.

The laughter turned to snorts as Jason tried not to run the old truck off the road, even Nick and Cotton were chuckling.

Before long Cotton curled up in Nicks lap and went off to sleep again, he ran his paw pads down her ears and was rewarded with a soft purr from her, as he heard a camera click beside him, he turned to see Judy with her phone pointed at him and Cotton.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you two just looked so cute!" she exclaimed.

Nick just raised his eyebrows at her, and she giggled in response.

After a long and bumpy trip they finally made it to the Hopps warren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bogo's Daughter 3**

Nick hopped out of the truck and gasped, in front of him was a massive hill, around it was dotted windows through the structure. Since it was a burrow it probably ran underground as well.

"Big place, huh Carrots?" He commented.

"Yeah, it really is" She said with a huge smile.

As soon as they came into view, they heard a rumble that shook the ground, they looked to see at least over 60 young bunnies in a big cloud of fluff. He gulped and looked over to Judy.

"Hey Fluff, Who's are all they?" he asked gesturing towards the massive group.

"Huh? Oh that's just the Kerfluffle" She said as if the wall of bunnies was normal.

"Kerfluffle?" Nick asked, wanting to know more about the horde.

"Well, all bunnies under 12 are forced to stay in a group" She said.

"And why's that, Fluff?" Nick asked again finally taking his eyes of the horde of fluff, to see Judy hugging an elderly doe.

He swaggered over to Judy.

"Nick, this is my grandma" She said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" He said holding out a paw.

He was yanked into a bone crushing hug, as soon as she let the fox go she started to make some signs with her hands.

"She says you have nice eyes" Judy said, giggling from the side.

"Is she deaf?" Nick asked.

"No, she was involved in an accident when she was younger" She said pointing to a long, deep scar down the doe's neck.

"Oh, well in that case thank you ma'am" Nick said giving the older doe a charming smile.

"I see you have the same colour eyes Judy has" Nick complimented. She just nodded and smiled a bit more.

Nick was dragged off, and pushed through the main doors this time, he was surprised to see hundreds of rabbits running, shouting and playing all in one space.

"Gods, Carrots when you said you had 275 siblings you weren't lying." Nick said in amazement.

"Well there's gotta be at least 1000 Rabbits in our Burrow this year" Judy said.

Nick's eyes widened and almost popped out of his head.

"W-what?!" Nick gasped.

"Yeah, it's the family reunion, but don't worry, the actual reunion only lasts about 2 or 3 days" She said with a smile.

"Glad I wasted all my holiday time on this" He muttered.

They both walked down a flight of stairs and onto the main floor. Nick couldn't believe that this single place was all held inside a small hill.

"Hey Carrots, how does all of this work?" Nick asked, his curiosity peaking.

"Well, it is a burrow" She said. "It's mostly underground"

"Oh, yeah that would make sense" Nick said feeling stupid.

He was interrupted when she squealed and ran towards two older looking Bunnies. A brown portly rabbit buck, and a shorter grey doe. Nick noticed that Judy and the doe had the same amazing, amethyst eyes.

"Jude!" They both said in unison and came over to hug her.

"Hey Guys!" She said, whole heartedly.

They stepped back and Judy turned to him.

"Guys, this is Nick, Nick, these are my parents" She said with a smile.

They both looked up to him and froze. They stood like that for a couple seconds before nick stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"Hi, Nick Wilde" He said in a cheery tone with a large smile.

Both Stu and Bonnie decided to ignore His open hand and turned to Judy.

"This is the friend you brought?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, dad" Judy replied in a concerned tone, before continuing, "There isn't anything wrong with him being a fox, is there?" Judy asked with a scowl.

"Oh no, no. We just thought that Nick was a, uh , Buck. That's all" Stu said with a forced smile.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but he's not" Judy said with an eye roll.

Nick just stood there awkwardly looking at the scene.

"Well, I'm going to take Nick down to the rooms, see you later Guys!" Judy said with her usual cheer and left, with Nick in tow.

"So, where are the rooms?" Nick asked, curious to where he would be staying.

"Well, they are on the second floor" Judy answered.

"Let me guess, we have to take the stairs?" Nick asked, groaning.

"No, the elevators should be working now" She said heading off under another doorway.

"How many levels are there?" Nick asked keeping pace behind.

"Well there are 5" Judy answered.

Nick just whistled in amazement.

They eventually made it to the elevators and went down to the second floor, after some more walking the finally arrived at a hallway with doors either side of them.

"Well, here we are" She said, leading him down the hallway.

Judy stopped at a couple doors and knocked, they either replied with 'Full' or 'taken' Which meant Nick wasn't going to stay in that specific room.

The eventually reached the end of the massive hallway and every single room was occupied with bunnies. Judy sighed and turned to Nick.

"Well, looks like you're going to be bunking with me tonight!" She said cheerfully and started heading back the direction she came from.

"Woah, woah. I'm staying in your room?" Nick asked.

"Well, you're going to have to, unless you want to stay with Jason?" She asked.

"I'd rather not stay with one of your relatives that I've known for a couple hours" Nick replied.

"Well, off to my room it is then!" She declared and ran off.

Nick shook his head and darted off after her.

Getting down to Judy's room required the two to go into the elevator and go down to the next floor.

"Remind me why exactly your room is on the 3rd floor?" Nick asked Judy.

"Well, since I was my mom's third litter, at the time we used the second floor for storage and stuff like that, so a third floor was made for the Kits, but now since we don't have storage we can use it for housing for the reunion" She explained.

"Makes sense… Kinda" Nick said, getting really confused.

She stopped in front of a door and turned to open it, once open she walked inside and motioned for him to follow. He obliged and walked into her room.

He looked around and saw that the entire room was white, there was 1 bed with a bedside table, a closet as well as a desk with a small wheelie chair. On the desk there were pictures of Judy's family, and Judy when she was younger.

He could also see ZPD posters plastered around the room, he looked over to her bed to see a few toy rabbits on it. He walked over and picked it up, it was a brown rabbit with beady green eyes. He put it down and went to pick another up before it was snatched out of his hand.

He turned to see Judy hiding it behind her back with a blush on her ears.

"I don't know how they got there" She muttered while looking away.

"Is someone embarrassed for having some toys?" Nick said while picking one up and holding it above her head, teasing her.

"Niiiiick" she whined as she jumped up to grab it from his grasp, she missed but that didn't stop her.

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his middle and tackled him to the ground, he landed with an _oof_ and rolled to his other side to prevent her from reaching the toy. He chuckled as she kicked off him and grabbed the toy from his hands.

She turned and ran around the room, giggling as she did so. She felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and pick her up. She felt her world go vertigo as she was thrown over Nicks shoulder and he spun her around.

"Nick!" She screamed as she felt herself get dizzy.

"Say please and I'll think about putting you down" He said in a smug tone.

"Please! Please, Please oh Nick!" She screamed loudly, as she felt herself get a bit sick.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" She squealed.

He put her down softly on the bed and he laughed at her flushed face.

From just outside the door stood Bonnie blushing and smiling. From the sounds of it her daughter and the fox have been enjoying some different activities. Her suspicions were right after all.

Back inside the room Judy and Nick had recovered from laughing and looked at the time.

 _9:28_

"Geez Slick, I think I should get your bed ready huh?" She asked.

"Sure thing Fluff" He said while Opening his suitcase up, he selected out a pair of boxers and a singlet to wear to bed.

"Huh" Nick heard Judy say from the other side of the room.

"What's up Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Mum should've come down and called us for dinner a couple of hours ago" Judy said.

"Eh, doesn't bother me that much" Nick said as he took off his shirt.

Judy pulled out a spare mattress from under her own bed and turned to see Nick in the midst of taking his shirt off. She squeaked as she watched his toned arms flex to pull his shirt off and reveal his toned stomach and pecs. She licked her lips as she looked down from his chest down to his abs, down to the distinctive v shape of his lower stomach lead into his pants.

He turned and it snapped Judy back into her own senses. She felt the room heat up a bit as she put a sheet onto it.

"What's that smell?" Nick asked from across the room.

"What smell" Judy asked back as she sniffed the air.

"It kinda smells like, uh" Nick said stuttering.

Judy's mind switched from one of confusion to utter horror. She hadn't had her heat cycle in a couple of weeks now, and she hadn't taken, or even brought her hormone suppressants with her.

 _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit._

Her mind was swearing at her for being so dumb.

"Oh! It's the , uh, burrows air filtering system" She tried to cover up as she searched her room for some musk mask. She couldn't go to any of her sister because they would probably find out she had smuggled a fox into her room.

She turned to see Nick with a pile of clothes on his lap looking through his bag, he had a big fake looking grin on his face as he searched relentlessly through his bag.

Judy opened the drawer in her desk and found a small bottle of it.

She silently thanked the gods and bolted out of the room while saying.

"Sorry Nick got to go do something really-quick-bye!" She yelled as she bolted out of her room in search of the bathroom.

Nick also thanked the gods as well, whatever that sweet scent was it had defiantly aroused him to the point where he had unsheathed himself, not on purpose of course, so he chucked a load of clothes on his lap so Judy wouldn't see the growing bulge in his pants.

He uncapped the bottle and sprayed himself in the crotch so any of his own scent would escape and chucked it back in the bag.

In the bathroom Judy had just arrived in she ran up to a bench and sat down. She uncapped her own bottle and sprayed some on herself. She looked down at the use by date. It was a couple months over but it should be right, right?

She shook her head and decided to have a shower.

Back in the room Nick was sitting down on the wheelie chair and was scrolling through PawBook when he heard a small squeak of the door. He turned his head to see a little kit with grey fur, probably no older than 2 looking up at him with his thumb in his mouth.

Nick raised his brow and waved at the kit. The kit looked at him and waddled into the room. Nick watched the kit curiously as he made his way over to him. The kit stumbled and looked like he was going to fall before latching onto Nicks shin. The kit righted himself and raised both of his arms and made grabby motions towards him. The kit looked up at him with icy blue eyes.

Nick looked around at no one else and reached down and picked the small kit up, he lifted him onto his lap and sat him down. The kit took a hold on his arm and took his thumb out of his mouth and pointed to the bed.

Nick didn't exactly know what to do. He had never really held. Rabbit kit before. He cradled the small doe and stood up and headed over to the bed. He sat down and placed the kit next to him.

As he sat down, he felt something grasp at the fur on Nicks leg. He almost screeched but stopped himself as he looked down, to see a pure white doe kit looking up at him.

"Hi" She said, she looked to be 5 or less.

"Um, Hello" He said.

"Can I come up?" She asked.

"Uh, sure" he answered and lifted her up onto the bed with him.

She sat down with the other kit and held her in her own arms. It wasn't even another second before he felt another tug on his leg and looked down to see, yet another, Kit holding a younger kit in his arms. The bigger kit lifted the baby up for Nick to take, which he did, and then climbed up and rested his head on Nicks arm.

Nick gulped as he saw another 20 kits enter the room after the first ones.

"A-aren't you kits supposed to be in bed?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we usually sleep in a adults room" A fairly large kit said.

"Oh" Was the only thing Nick said before the 20 kits ran up and jumped up onto the bed with him.

He was immediately surrounded by a massive wall of fluff as they climbed all over him. He sighed as he was used as a mammal jungle gym and relaxed against the wall.

"Woah! Look at his tail!" One kit exclaimed.

"Woah! Hey guys, could you leave my tail alone, just for tonight?" Nick asked with real concern in his voice, his previous experience with kits and his tail wasn't very pleasant.

A chorus of 'Awwwww's' was heard throughout the room.

"Sorry guys but I'll let you touch it tomorrow" Nick said as he brought his tail onto his lap, which the youngest kit was resting, curled up into a small ball.

Another chorus of 'Yaaaay's' was heard. As they said that an older kit waked over and switched the light off.

Nick curled his tail around the small kit and rested his head back against the wall. He sighed in content as the only sounds in the room were slow breathing and cute, adorable purring which melted Nick's heart.

' _These kids would make great hustlers'_ Nick thought to himself.

Judy was walking down the hall in some spare clothes she had yanked on the way out when she saw her door ajar. Her brows raised in confusion as she entered and turned the light on. She was met with, by far the most adorable moment she had ever seen in her life.

In the midst of her bed, was Nick, covered in young kits from all ages leaning on him or lying against each other. One kit was even curled up on the top of his head, positioned between his triangle ears. But the cutest thing of all was that a small kit who was only about 9 months old was laying in his lap with Nicks tail curled around him.

She turned the light off and slowly shut the door and leaned on a wall in the hallway and dialled her mom's number.

"Hello" Judy said in a whisper.

"Hello? Who's this?" Bonnie asked.

"It's me, Judy, You need to get down to my old room and see this now" Judy said excitedly.

"On my way" Bonnie said before hanging up.

Judy squealed quietly, Being good with kits always earned brownie points form the Hopps.

Only a short time later Bonnie arrived in her night gown.

"What is it Judy, dear?" She asked.

"Okay, so be quiet, but you have to see this" Judy said, feeling her own heart flutter at the thought of being a father to rabbit kits.

She slowly opened the door and turned the lights on.

Bonnies face morphed into one of pure affection.

"Quick honey get a picture, the gods know these kits will be out of here in another 15 minutes to harass another guest" Bonnie said while slightly pushing Judy forward.

Judy obliged and took her phone out, she loaded the camera app up and clicked the picture button.

The bright flash went off and the picture was taken. Groans were heard from the bed as the flash woke everyone up. They all jostled and just like Bonnie said started to leave.

Nick gently picked the smallest kit up and gave it to who seemed to be the oldest kit. He looked over and smile at Judy.

"Guess I'm a natural at everything huh?" Nick boasted.

"Yeah Slick, sure you are" Judy commented.

Nick hopped off Judy's bed and walked over to the dingy looking mattress and sat down on it, while Judy hopped up onto her own bed, Nick reached over and switched the light off. Judy turned over to face Nick in the dark and spoke.

"Thank you Nick" Judy said, while looking at nothing but darkness.

"For what?" Nick questioned.

"Well, coming this weekend" She said with a smile.

"No worries Carrots" Nick said, and Judy could practically hear the smirk and boost in ego.

Judy closed her eyes to go to sleep, but was disturbed when she heard a slight movement from the ground, it stopped, then started again.

"Nick are you okay down there?" Judy asked with concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah, It's just a bit uncomfortable, that's all" Nick said easily, he didn't want to disturb Judy, so he would have to tough it out, besides he slept in worse places.

"Do you want the bed?" Judy asked from said bed.

"Nah I should be fine, besides its your house" Nick said.

Judy grabbed all of her confidence and bit her lip before asking the next question.

"D-do you just want to, uh, share the bed maybe?" Judy stuttered out.

There was a small silence and just when Judy was going to apologize for asking such a stupid question, her sensitive ears picked up movement from Nick's side of his room.

"Thought you would never ask Fluff" Nick said whilst leaning on the bed.

Judy felt a heat rush through her and excitement building In her.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"Y-yes?" Judy asked back.

"Could you maybe move over?" Nick asked again.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Judy said and moved over in her small bed.

Nick hopped in and shuffled under the covers. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the silent void of sleep overcome him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bogo 4_

Judy slowly opened her eyes and yawned, bringing the warm blanket closer to her face

She was having the most wonderful dream. Nick was at the swimming hole with her on the farm, they were having just a wonderful time. After they had finished in the calm, clear water they both got out and set some towels down.

They were both simply lying down next to each other enjoying the sun when Nick had suddenly moved next to her. She remembered turning to face him, both their mouths so close. Just as she was leaning in she was awoken.

She could feel the tiredness trying to drag her back to sleep but she decided against it, the first day back on the farm with the family reunion would be a hard day.

But her covers were just so comfy, and they smelled great as well. _Well, I guess this does count as our holiday I'm using it as one._ She thought.

She grabbed and snuggled the covers closer to her nose and took a deep breath, breathing in the musky scent, that strangely smelt like… Nick!

She squeaked and shot up, she looked over to see said fox hugging a pillow and sleeping contently.

She sighed as her eyes roamed over his sleeping form. His muscles stood out against his silky soft fur, And his long, fluffy, beautiful tail. She let out another squeak as the dark tip of his tail smacked her in her face.

She held in a sneeze as she realized she was holding his dear tail to her chest. She let it go and tried to push it back to him, only for it to came back and brush against her legs.

She sighed and put a hand of his bare back to shake him awake, she shook him and felt his soft fur pass through her paw. She shivered with delight at how soft and fine it was.

A Rabbit's fur is a lot different to a canines, It's short and lacks an undercoat.

Eventually Nick awoke.

"Huh?" He said as he yawned.

Judy watched in fascination as he stretched his long limbs out and opened his jaw, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. She almost reached out and touched them, they looked so, appealing to her.

 _I wonder what they would feel like on my neck…_

She licked her lips and rubbed the fur around her neck, before she snapped out of it and nearly jumped off the bed.

"Come on Nick!" She yelled as she desperately tried to distract herself from the naughty thoughts that kept appearing on her mind.

"Hold on Carrots" He said as he rolled off the bed and flopped on the floor with a soft thud.

She giggled and picked out some clothes.

"We need to get to some showers so we can get ready for the day" She said while grabbing a pink plaid shirt.

A grunt was the only thing she got in response.

She waited for a couple minutes outside her door, until a shaggy looking fox stepped out, his fur was bristled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"It's 5:34" He stated.

"Yeah? Most mammals in the burrow are up by now" She said, while walking down the long hallway.

"Yeah well I'm usually still in bed, sleeping, and enjoying myself" Nick said while looking around.

They had walked quite a bit, the doors had become less frequent and sturdier looking, his sensitive nose also picked up water and condensation in the air. While looking around his eyes flicked to Judy's backside. He couldn't help but stare as it bounced as she walked, her little tail bobbing along with it.

He quickly averted his gaze. He had formed just a small crush on Judy, even if it wasn't so small.

He sighed as she turned to a door and opened it, he went to follow he but was pushed back.

"You're not supposed to shower with me" _Even though I wouldn't mind it,_ She added in her head at the end.

Nick turned on his heel towards the male bathrooms.

He opened the door to expect shower stalls, or something a little more, private.

The so called bathroom looked like a college locker room. There was lockers lining both walls, with benches in front of them. The showers was a different part of the room. The floor and walls were covered in tiles when there were shower heads every couple feet or so.

And all around him were bucks, mostly which were looking at him with weird looks.

He ignored them and dropped his clean clothes on the bench, and undressed out of his dirty ones.

He approached a random shower head in the room and turned it on, he let out a sound of surprise at how cold it was, before it evened out into a nice warm spray.

He re-entered the shower and began to scrub his fur clean, he had just started to clean his tail, which was being difficult and swaying away from him. 

He was about to yank his tail in his paw when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi, Nick"

He turned to be face to ear with Jason, who was looking at him with a sheepish smile.

"Uh- Hey, Jason" Nick said awkwardly.

"How are you liking the burrow so far?" He said in a smooth tone.

"Yeah, it's nice. And big" He said with another awkward smile.

"Yeah, I bet it's big" Jason said as he bit his lip and shot his eyes down to Nicks crotch.

Nick went wide eyed at what he was doing, sure Nick had been hit on by other males, but someone close to Judy?

"Hey Jason, I appreciate the gesture but-" Nick tried to defend but he was shushed.

"Nick, I just came over here to help you wash your tail, looks like you're having a hard time with it" He said with a wink and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

Nick gulped when he felt a cold pair of paws grab onto his tail and lather the shampoo into it. He was reminded of when in the train Judy had snuggled up against his tail in her sleep.

He snuck a look of Jason over his shoulder, he defiantly had the same body as Judy. Nick shook his head and continued to shower.

Not a minute later he felt a small paw squeeze his backside, he let out a squeak and turned to see Jason on the other side of the shower giving him a sly smirk.

 _Meanwhile in the doe's room…_

Judy had just stepped into the warm stream and covered her ears, when she heard a vice across the shower.

"Hey Judy!" She heard a doe shout.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.'

"So, about that fox" She said and a few doe's giggled in the shower.

"Uh, what about him?" She asked back.

"So you two have, done it?" The unknown doe asked.

Judy's body flushed as she answered, "What? No, of course not!"

"So he's single?" A different doe asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" She said as jealousy overcame her. She would stay with him the whole week if she needed to.

He ears perked when she heard a different part of the conversation came up.

"Yeah, so I heard that they this thing called a knot. It supposedly hooks them together for a whole half an hour after its done" The doe said.

"That's so romantic" One doe commented.

"Yeah, imagine trying to get that inside of you" Another said.

Judy tried to ignore the conversation, even though she was very interested.

 **Hey guys, so sorry for the short chapter I tried to upload the whole thing but my computer wouldn't let me :( So I will be uploading the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Sorry for leaving the chapter on such and awkward end.**


End file.
